Begin Again
by Rosel
Summary: In the aftermath of the events of the end of Defenders Elektra is more determined than ever to reunite with Matt. Major Defenders Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Defenders or Daredevil.**

 **Spoiler Warning: Major spoilers for Defenders if you haven't watched all of Defenders then go watch that before you read this.**

Elektra Natchios was never a girl without a plan. Stick had always taught her to have back up plans to her back up plans. Her anger flared as she thought of her mentor who repeatedly tried to kill her. It turns out he was supposed to kill her when she was a child, instead he used her and trained her as his soldier. She was his slave. She was done with being a slave. She certainly wasn't going to be Alexandra's slave and definitely not the Hand's slave. She was Elektra Natachos and she answered to no one. Taking over the Hand was simply a means to an end. She didn't care about their war or them destroying the city. All she cared about was survival. She needed the substance so she could live and she couldn't live without Matthew. She knew he would come and then they could be together. She had no intentions of dying and she certainly didn't want her Matthew to die either, so she fought him. She wanted him to understand this is who she was now. This is who she always was meant to be, not the Black Sky, but Elektra Natachos-Survivor. Matthew was a survivor too. He was a fighter, like her. He got high on it, like she did. He called her out and told her she was no ones slave. He always did understand her.

She was about to get everything she always wanted and that was Matthew. That was all she wanted was to be with him forever. She told him as much. He didn't get it though. The hero thought it meant they were going to die together in flames of glory as the building crumbles on top of them. She knew the truth. She consumed the substance and smothered it on her lips and in her mouth so when she kissed Matthew he would consume it too. So now they will have eternal life and be together for ever, just like she always wanted.

Elektra woke up with a start. She started to remember everything. The last thing she remembered was kissing Matthew with everything she had. She was filled with so much love and joy. She sat up looking around disappointed she wasn't waking up with a pile of rubble, instead she was on a bed. She turned around and looked at a bunch of monks. She wiped her eyes trying to adjust them.

"Where am I?"

"Kan' lun'." One Monk said as he walked up to her.

Her eyes widened and she looked out the window and saw a large mountain with snow spreading across the terrain.

"This cannot be."

"It is true child, we rescued you and returned your full soul."

She looked at him strangely. She knew she didn't have her heart beat when she was ressurected by the Hand but she didn't think about her soul. She wasn't sure ahe believed in souls.

Suddenly as she thought about everything it all came back to her. All of the pain, all of the horrible things she has done. Her killing Stick and Alexandra two people who were the closest thing to parents she ever had. Then she had a sudden realization that struck her with terror.

"Where is Matthew?"

He didn't say anything.

She looked around the room at all of the empty beds. She didn't see him. Panick got stuck in her throat. He was gone. He wasn't here. They weren't together. She had failed. She did not succeed in bringing him back to life or keeping him from dying. They were not together forever. He was gone. He was stuck in the shadowy void. He didn't deserve that. He deserved better than her. She was overcome with a flood of overwhelming guilt and regret. She did not help him. She led him to his death. He died because of her.

She fell to the ground feeling the pain smother her. Tears burst out of her eyes uncontrollably.

"Matthew!" She cried out.

"Not Matthew." She muttered as she hugged her arms around her knees shaking back and forth.

It didn't make any sense. How could she could she be here without him? How could she survive and he did not?

"I don't understand. " She muttered between cries.

"He is not dead." The monk said unemotional. He seemed uneffected by her emotional state.

She looked at him with eyes wide open waiting for him to expand or explain but he did not.

"Where is he?" Elektra asked.

"Back in his city possibly recovering."

"How?"

"You gave him the gift, the substance. It comes with a price."

She blinked.

"What?"

"He will forget who he is and only know the new life we will give him."

Her eyes widened in fear at that. They couldn't take away his identity.

"No."

"We need to rebuild our army and you and your love will help us. He was stubborn before but now because of you we have ample opportunity to continue our work and finish it, once and for all. It will be as it was intended with the two of you at the helm."

"Me? No one will follow me. I destroyed everything."

"If anything you saved us. You brought life to us. You and the Iron Fist and your love and his friends. When you open the portal and released the substance life was restored to us."

"I'm their enemy."

"You will go back and gain followers and build the Chaste army and destroy the rest of the Hand."

"They were all destroyed."

"Not all of them. Madam Gow still survives and she is rebuilding her army as we speak. Their forces are lessened now it is time to finish them once and for all. "

"And why would I escape from being a slave from one group to be a slave for the other? I worked for the chaste before. It didn't work so well for me. I am no ones slave. I am free. I will not let you turn Matthew into your slave either."

"We will strike a bargain with you. You build our army and destroy the Hand and you both can live free and you can keep your immortality. You will earn your redemption." The Monk said.

"We can live together forever?"

"Yes as long as you convince him to lead our army. You are the only one who can do it."

Elektra thought about it. It turned out her plan worked. She had succeeded in saving Matthew and giving him new life. Could she do it? Could she help him remember? Could she convince him to build the army for the Chaste?

She thought about her rebirth and how everything was new and undistinguishable but then as she encountered Matthew she started to remember who she was and who they were together.

His resurrection would probably be different than hers. The thought of him being better off without her occured to her. Knowing he was alive and well could be enough. She certainly didn't want to be anyone's lacky again and she didn't want that for Matthew. She almost said no. She knew they would not be happy they would most likely punish her thoroughly.

Then she remembered Matthew and how he came down there to save her knowing he would not make it. He had risked his life to try to prove to her there was good in her and maybe she actually had a chance to be what he saw in her.

Maybe this could actually work despite all of the impossiblities stacked against them they have a chance to be together with both of their resurrected lives living forever. That was something she always wanted. That was something she was willing to fight for.

"I will do it but we are going to be doing it my way. Where are my Sies?"

 **A/N: There it is. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Marvel.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerting this. It means so much to me.**

 **A/N2: Trigger Warning for Mental Illness references. There are more just hints in this chapter but there will be more of that.**

Waking up to darkness can be a scary feeling. Waking up to darkness and a bombardment of noises, smells, and an overcompassing sense of space was another feeling entirely. Fear was a bit of an understatement. Nothing made sense. He tried opening his eyes. He tried to see. He tried to tune out all of the honking horns, the upsurd beats, and the loud stomping sounds. Smells of so many different things overcame him. What was this? What was going on? He tried to remember. What did he do last? Then it suddenly occurred to him in a panic. He didn't remember anything at all. He didn't know who he was. What was this? What was happening? Why couldn't he remember?

Then suddenly he heard a voice.

"My son. You woke up."

He sat up he must be on a bed.

"Who? Who are you?"

"My name is Sister Maggie. I am a nun in this cathedral. You were brought here. You had a terrible accident."

He tried to take that in. He was bombarded by all of these noises and different senses it was hard to focus on what she was saying. Then the church bell rang, it pierced his ears so loudly that he covered his ears.

She softly touched his hand.

"Why is everything so loud?" He asked.

"You are special Matthew."

"Matthew? That is my name?"

He asked trying understand if it felt familiar, it did.

"I...I can't...I can't remember."

"You are in the house of the lord. It is a great place to heal. You will find your way back to discovering who you are. All you need is to have faith." She said in a reassuring voice.

He turned not knowing if he was facing her or not.

"There is a scripture I want you to think about, 'Fear not, for I will help thee, be not afraid, for I am thy God. I will strengthen thee, I will help thee."

"Fear? I don't understand."

"It is OK my child. You are safe here. Just consintrate on healing."

"What about all of the sounds? Everything is so loud. I can't think straight."

"Focus on something else." She said as she took his hand and placed a cold metal object in it. He felt the shape of it. It was a cross.

As Elektra crossed the threshold from K'un Lun she felt a strong feeling encompass her. Everything felt raw. It was like so many pin pricks were pinching every inch of her skin. She could not think of this change in her. This change in her body. This change in her soul. She had to think of Matthew. All she had to do was find him, destroy the Hand, and her and Matthew could be together forever. Anything else did not matter. All that mattered was him. That was the one thing that hadn't changed. He would always be her... everything.

Elektra went to his apartment, his old law office, and she even stalked Foggy from a distance. She searched in all of the hospitals and she still couldn't find him. She needed to find him.

Elektra walked in the night with fierce determination. Then suddenly she felt goosebumps on her arms. She felt cold and felt a sense of forboding. She could not help herself she ran straight having a feeling the danger was coming from that direction. She was right. She found herself at the docks where the Hand were loading up crates. Oh great. She wasn't supposed to go up against them until she found her Matthew and they built their army. Oh well, perhaps she could get this over with and destroy them before she found Matthew so then she could just focus on helping him remember.

The Hand noticed her and recognized her. They looked a bit confused unsure of what to do. She took out her Sais' and ran towards them giving them a clue.

She charged at them holding her sais' expertly. The Hand turned into literal shadows and then they reaapeared behind her. She smiled. They changed like she did. She closed her eyes and moved through the shadows too. This meant that this new Hand were affected by the substance too. That was fine by her. It made it more fun and more of a challenge.

She fought expertly. Each punch and kick was quicker and more accurate then the last one. The Hand soldiers seemed to match her in skill at first but she fought fiercer and more deadly. She was slightly quicker and slightly more powerful then them. She noticed her physical strength had increased as well. She took out several Hand soldiers but more seemed appear out of nowhere. She was soon surrounded. They circled around her. She was not affraid of them. She could take them. This simply made it more interesting.

She raised her sais' in defensive position ready for them. As she fought them she started to feel strange. She didn't know what was happening. She started to hear voices. She looked around and she could not tell where they were coming from. It was several voices coming at her at once. She looked between the members of the Hand. It did not seem to come from them. She could not make the voices out they spoke too quickly. They were jumbled. She tried to focus on their voices but realized that was slowing her down. One of the Hand soldiers almost got her. She put her attention back at them. The damn voices would not stop. So she jumped up and flipped backwards getting out of the circle from being surrounded by them.

They still came at her ready to attack but then there suddenly was a glowing energy that came from where there were several Hand soldiers. Then she noticed one of them got sliced by a Katana sword.

She saw it was Danny Rand, the Iron Fist and his partner. She saw them in action before. She was impressed since this Hand were even stronger than before. The Hand fought them. They traveled in the shadows and circled around them. This could be just the distraction she needed to escape. It would be the clever thing to do. She needed to stay with her plan and find Matthew. She was out numbered. Something was wrong with her. She could not win this fight. Danny Rand and his partner were her enemies before but something inside her made her want to stay. It was probably the part of her that had to do with Matthew. So she stayed and helped the Iron Fist and his skilled partner battle the Hand.

He focused on the cross, it seemed to help settle some of the noises down. Sister Maggie had given him some food he was eating. He tried to think. He tried to remember. All he could think of was that there was some place he needed to be. There was something he needed to do. He had a mission that he must complete. He tried to think of what it was. Everything was so cloudy. He didn't not know what was so important but he knew there was something he had to do. After he ate he held onto the cross and rubbed the creases of the metal. It comforted him. It helped him focus. He put it over his neck and he was ready to go. He was going to figure out what his mission was.

 **A/N3: Thanks for reading let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Daredevil or The Defenders**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for those who alerted and reviewed!**

Matt walked amongst the streets of Hells Kitchen. Things were loud and overwhelming. He stumbled around bumping into people. He held onto the cross and it helped him focus. He drowned out the extra noise and he was able to sense the space around him so he could walk without bumping into people. He had this feeling that guided him. This feeling told him to leave the church. It guided him where to go. He was a blind man with no memory of even who he was. He should be lost. He should be wanderering around directionless but he was not. He had a purpose. He had a mission. He didn't remember where exactly his mission was but he knew deep inside that wherever he was going it was to his all important mission, whatever it was.

Elektra stayed to fight with Matthew's friends'. She ran towards the Hand while holding her Sies. She jumped up in the sky and flipped until she landed amongst them. Danny and his partner saw her and stared at her. Danny gaped at her in shock and he stopped fighting. Some of the Hand soldiers took advantage of that and Danny was losing. He quickly gained his compusure and started to fight back.

While his partner battled with her katana sword she asked, "Who is she?"

"She is our enemy." Danny said as he blocked moves from the Hand soldiers.

"Then why is she fighting the Hand?"

Elektra fought three soldiers at once. Using her sies she slit two of their throats. Then she took her sie and threw it at the third one for the killing blow. She retrieved her sie and then moved closer to Danny.

"I do love when people talk about me as if I wasn't even here."

As Danny continued to fight he said, "You are supposed to be dead."

"It wouldn't be the first time I came back from the dead."

"You took the substance for yourself. You didn't care about the Hand or anyone else."

"That isn't entirely true." She said while she battled more soldiers.

"If you are talking about Matt you have a funny way of showing that you care. You led Matt to his death!"

Danny said with anger as he kept on blocking his attackers moves.

"Matthew is alive."

"That is impossible. A whole building fell on him." Danny said.

"A whole building fell on me." Elektra retorted.

"You took the substance."

"So did he." She said as she ducked when a soldier tried to come after her from behind. She faced him and with both of her sies stabbed him in the stomach.

"If he did then where is he?"

"I'm not sure. I searched everywhere. I will find him and then we will be free together as soon as we defeat the Hand. That is the deal."

"The deal? With who?"

"The Ka' Lun' Monks."

"They are dead."

"Ka' Lun' has a new life now thanks to you. You brought new life to them when you opened the gateway to them with your fists releasing the substance and then barrying it with all of the weight of the building on top of it. So good job."

"You're lying."

"Fine don't believe me. All that matters is that I find Matthew, defeat the Hand, and we will be together forever."

"You are crazy."

She shrugged. Then Danny's partner spoke up, "Hey, can we table this for later?"

Danny turned to her with concern and asked, "What's wrong?"

She pointed to all of the dead Hand soldiers who were getting up like nothing happened. They were healed and went in attack mode. They soon where surrounded by Hand soldiers.

The three of them stood there in fighting position. Elektra raised her sies, Danny lifted his fists, and Danny's partner raised her katana sword.

"How do we kill them if they keep coming back to life?" His partner asked.

Elektra answered, "They must have had the substance. Gao must have made it out with the substance and gave them immortality."

"Great. So we are trying to defeat an immortal army. How do we do that?"

"There must be a way otherwise the Kal' Lun' monks would not send me and Matthew to defeat them."

"So you are saying you are a sacred warrior sent by Kan Lun like Danny."

"She is nothing like me Colleen." Danny said irritated.

"Ah. Colleen nice to meet you. I'm Elektra."

Colleen said, "Nice Sies."

"Nice Katana."

"Stop bonding she's the enemy!"

Colleen shrugged and said, "For now she is helping. That is help we severely need."

The three of them fought fiercely together. Elektra was able to fight faster and with more strength than Colleen and Danny. Her strength and speed seemed to match the Hand. The substance must have enhanced their abilities as it did to her. They were able to move through the shadows like Elektra could.

They were still out numbered. They were going to lose. It seemed like a hopeless battle. Danny took in deep breaths harnassing his chi. His fist lit up and he punched several Hand soldiers at once causing them to fly backwards and landing on the ground. They stayed on the ground for a few moments until they got up.

Then suddenly a man appeared out of the shadows. He fought fiercely equaling the Hand in speed and strength. Elektra stopped as she saw him.

"Matthew."

He said nothing as he fought expertly.

"Matthew. I thought...do you know who you are?"

He did not say anything. He fought expertly equaling the Hand's strength and speed. He had no weapons but he used his bare hands. He quickly went through all of the motions fighting.

"Matt!" Danny said trying to get his attention.

He did not respond he kept on fighting.

Elektra noticed his eyes. They weren't the same foggy complection they usually were. They were glowing red.

Then Danny touched him trying to get his attention and Matt started to fight him.

As Danny fought him trying to block powerful blows he said, "Matt we aren't enemies. You told me to protect your city remember. We fought together. We are friends."

Matt continued to fight him like he did not hear a word Danny said.

He came at him like he was an animal.

Then Danny said, "I'm sorry Matt. This is for your own good."

He took in a deep breath and then his fist glowed. He punched Matt but then Matt caught his fist in his hand and threw it back at him.

Danny gawked at him stunned.

Elektra watched this stunned.

"Why are you so surprised? This is what you always wanted is it not? For you both to be great warriors fighting together." She heard a feminine familar voice say.

She looked around to see that it was Alexandra. She walk backwards in shock.

"No. You are not here!" She yelled.

Colleen looked at her and asked, "Who are you talking too?"

Elektra walked away from the fight pulling on her wild hair, disturbed.

"You are dead." She whispered angrily.

"Yes because you killed me for him so you could be warriors together. So what is the dilemma? Use him. Fight with him. Do what you were sent here to do."

"Bull Shit!" She heard a familiar masculine rough voice.

She turned around and saw that it was Stick.

Her eyes widened at him as well.

"What is this? What is happening to me?" She asked.

"Do not listen to her Elektra. You did not kill her so you and Matt could be warriors together. You killed us both so you can be free." Stick said.

"We will be free as soon as we defeat the Hand." Elektra retorted.

"Look at him! Does he look free to you?"

She looked at Matt fighting Danny. Colleen was fighting more of the hand.

Then suddenly she saw Madame Gao appear signaling to the Hand. They disappeared in the shadows and Madame Gao left as the boat sailed away.

Matt still fought with Danny. Danny fell to the ground. Colleen started to fight Matt as well.

Elektra bit her lip watching Matt fight.

"He is not free. He is slave. Just like you were a slave." Stick said.

Then Elektra went up to Matt and touched his shoulder.

"Matthew!" She yelled.

He turned around and stopped.

"What did they do to you?"

She touched his face.

"You are Matthew and I am Elektra and we are..."

"Warriors for the Chaste." He said interupting her and finishing her sentence for her.

The way he said it was robotic.

Then they both passed out.

 **A/N2: Thanks for reading let me know what you think.**


End file.
